1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vacuum cleaning devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of special vacuum devices for use in households, laundries, cleaning establishments and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The disclosures of the following U.S. patents are incorporated by reference herein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,535,478, 5,904,160 and 6,038,732.
As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,478, it is desirable to provide for vacuum removal of lint from the lint traps of clothes dryers and the like. For example, manual removal of the lint from the lint trap may scatter fibers into the surrounding environment causing breathing problems and even fire hazard.
The prior art has dealt with these problems by directly vacuuming the lint into a vacuum cleaner. The vacuum cleaner may be a standard vacuum, such as a conventional upright vacuum cleaner, using a specifically designed tool to mate with the opening of a dryer lint trap. Alternatively, the vacuum cleaner may be of the smaller hand held type. The hand held vacuum cleaner may be battery powered and may also be equipped with a specifically designed tool to mate with the opening of a dryer lint trap.
Each of these devices has an advantage. A standard vacuum cleaner has a larger capacity for soil and lint. In addition, the standard vacuum cleaner can generate a greater pressure drop, resulting in a greater air flow through the vacuum cleaner, and is more effective at removing lint. The hand held vacuum cleaner is lighter and more convenient to move. In addition, a hand held vacuum cleaner can be stored near the clothes dryer.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaning device for dryers and the like that combines the advantages of standard vacuum cleaners and hand held vacuum cleaners in a novel way. It is another object to provide a vacuum cleaning device for dryers and the like that is selectively attachable to the housing of a dryer or the like at a plurality of locations. It is also an object to provide a vacuum cleaning device for dryers and the like that has a housing with space in the housing to store a vacuum cleaner hose. Another object is to provide a vacuum cleaning device for dryers and the like which can use conventional and non-standard nozzles, brushes and the like. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
The vacuum cleaning device of the present invention uses a housing which may be permanently or semi-permanently attached to a dryer or the like. The housing is not moved when the vacuum cleaning device is in use. Cleaning is accomplished by use of movable hoses, such as conventional vacuum cleaner hoses, which are light in weight. The housing is robust enough to permit a full size vacuum cleaner motor and fan to be installed in the housing. Further, the housing may have an internal space in which the vacuum cleaner hose or hoses may be stored when the vacuum cleaning device is not in use.
This arrangement permits considerable flexibility in use of the vacuum cleaner. The vacuum cleaner can reach lint traps in all conventional placements on a dryer, both internal lint traps, i.e., inside the dryer door, and those having access through the top of the dryer. Further, the vacuum cleaner device of the present invention may be selectively installed in a plurality of locations on a dryer or the like, as desired by the user. As installed, the device of the invention is compact and uses a minimum of space.
The present invention provides all of the desirable features of large standard type vacuum cleaners and all of the desirable features of small hand held vacuum cleaners. The device of the present invention can use vacuum nozzles, brushes and the like which are specifically designed for lint traps and can also use standard or conventional tools. If desired, no tools, other than a standard hose inlet, may be used.
The invention summarized above comprises the constructions hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated by the subjoined claims.